The Show Must go On!
by FrellBat
Summary: Hi! This is a parody I made up about what the anime world would do if all the Kenshin characters suddenly dropped dead, it's fun! My friend's liked it, I bet you will too! I plan to make a lot of chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Kenshin shall return!!!  
  
Serge: "So, we've called you all here to replace the cast of Rorouni Kenshin."  
  
Frell: "Correct. Some of you may not survive this experience, and that's fine with us."  
  
Serge: "We've gotten the best of the best here.and it wasn't cheap, so we want you to be better then the originals!!"  
  
Kenny: "mmmmmff!! Mmmmmmf mfff!!"  
  
Serge: "speak up!"  
  
Kenny: "MMMF MFFF!!"  
  
Frell: "He wants to know when the first episode's gonna air."  
  
Serge: "Oh.I knew that. Yeah. We aren't sure, as soon as we can get Adult Swim to replace Inuyasha with our program."  
  
Frell: "NOT INUYASHA!!" she grabs Serge by the collar "I NEEED SESSHOMARU!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I'm here."  
  
Frell: she hugs Sesshomaru "I WUV YOU!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "And I wish I was elsewhere."  
  
Serge: "Now we shall cast you into your roles."  
  
Frell: she still is firmly attached to Sesshomaru's arm. "Right.Kenny, you'll be Kenshin."  
  
Kenny: "Mmmmmf?"  
  
Frell: "Yep.Jaken's gonna be Kaoru"  
  
Kenny: "Mmmmmf!!"  
  
Frell: "Yes, he is quite pretty isn't he? And he's your height!!"  
  
Kenny: "Mmmf-mm!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "I shall miss you Jaken."  
  
Jaken: He has a very large black wig on his bumpy head "Lord Sesshomaru, I feel pretty."  
  
Sesshomaru: Looks at him sadly "You can't love Kenny.what about all those nights of passion?"  
  
Jaken: "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but Kenny makes me hot."  
  
Sesshomaru: His eyes narrow. "Bad Kaoru, no cookie."  
  
Jaken: "."  
  
Frell: She refuses to hear these rather disturbing comments as she continues casting the characters standing before her. "Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Mreow?"  
  
Serge: "You shall be Sano."  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Mreow!!"  
  
Kenny: "Mff-mff!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Mreow?"  
  
Kenny: "Mmmf?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Mreow!"  
  
Kenny: "Mmmf!"  
  
Frell: "Now.our beloved Saito will be, Tigger!"  
  
Tigger: "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hooooo!!"  
  
Serge: "He's not really an anime character..."  
  
Frell: "Yeah, but it didn't cost much to hire him."  
  
Serge: "True, but he's always looking for pooh."  
  
Frell: "Yeah." hugs Sesshomaru a little tighter, but he seems preoccupied with Jaken making obscure kissy faces at Kenny.  
  
Serge: "Hmm.well, Lord Aoshi shall be played by the one and only, Borus!"  
  
Frell: "My stuffed Zebra?"  
  
Serge: "Yeah! He seems the warrior type, don't you think?"  
  
Frell: ".I.guess he does. Wow! I just realized that!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Why Jaken.why."  
  
Frell: She pinches Sesshomaru's ear a bit hard. "Now now sweetie.no looking at deformed creatures of Hell."  
  
Sesshomaru: he winces before sighing helplessly "Yes Ma'am."  
  
Serge: "Now, Kuwabara, you shall be playing the part of Shishio."  
  
Kuwabara: He wears that usual look of stupidity as he proudly raises his fist in the air. "YEAH!! I'm a villain, man!! Heheh!! Kenny yer gonna die, HAHA!!"  
  
Kenny: he growls angrily through his coat "Wrrrrr.mfff!! MFF!"  
  
Frell: she tosses the Tensaiga at Kuwabara. "NO THREATENING THE LITTLE DUDE!"  
  
Kuwabara: dodges the sword narrowly, bowing in a nervous fashion "Yes ma'am."  
  
Sesshomaru: he gets a large anime sweat-drop.  
  
Serge: "Now, Hiei.you have the best part of all."  
  
Hiei: "Speak, mortal."  
  
Serge: "You will play the part of Shijiro."  
  
Hiei: "Wonderful.now as we promised."  
  
Serge: "Yes, Kurama shall be playing that, funky lady with the green lipstick."  
  
Kuwabara: "DUDE!! So like, I have to kiss Kurama!? EWWW!! THAT'S TOTALLY GROSS, MAN!"  
  
Hiei: "Yes.yes you will.if I catch you putting any tongue in.you shall perish."  
  
Kuwabara: "Heh.I'm gonna kiss Hiei's boyfriend.heheheh."  
  
Hiei: "."  
  
Serge: "That's not until much later in the program, for now we need to finish casting."  
  
Kurama: "Correct, eh.does this dress.make me look fat, dear Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: he blushes a thickly, holding out a tube of green lipstick. "You look great."  
  
Kurama: takes it carefully, smiling weakly. "Thank you, dear."  
  
Hiei: mumbles to himself: "I said not to call me that in public.it's embarrassing."  
  
Serge: "Can you continue this conversation another time, you two? Personally, I'm a major homophobe.so."  
  
Hiei: "Oh, homophobic are we?" he removes a long, glittering sword from his side, raising it. "We should make it easier for you."  
  
Kurama: "Go get 'em baby!!"  
  
Hiei: He blushes again, lowering the sword and rubbing his arm. "K- Kurama.please."  
  
Frell: has cast many different parts in the meantime. "Right! So are we all set?"  
  
Random characters: "Yes ma'am."  
  
Frell: "GOODY!! We start shooting tommora' at 3 AM, so be there early!"  
  
Serge: receiving Sesshomaru's rage. "I.I didn't mean it like that!!" backs away carefully. " L-Lot's of men wear eye shadow!!"  
  
Frell: She begins dragging Sesshomaru away. "C'mon.Sessy, you're gonna help do make-up tommora'."  
  
Sesshomaru: "Fine. But keep your insulting friend far from me."  
  
Frell: "Alrighty!"  
  
Hiei: "Fine.I love you. Can we go home now?"  
  
Kurama: "Say it louder, sweetie!"  
  
Hiei: "I LOVE YOU!! There!! Now can we leave?"  
  
Kurama: "Louder!" 


	2. Violence amongst the stars!

Kenshin shall return 2!!  
  
Serge: "Right.everyone here?"  
  
Characters: they mumble amongst themselves.  
  
Frell: "Good!! Sessy-poo? Are you almost done with Kuwabara?"  
  
Sesshomaru: He wraps Kuwabara tightly in toilet paper. "Finished."  
  
Kuwabara: he is unable to speak through the mass amount of toilet paper he is wrapped in. "Mmmmf!"  
  
Frell: Wow!! He'll make a great Shishio, sweetie!  
  
Sesshomaru: "Whatever, I'm out of here."  
  
Kenny: "Mmmf?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Mmf."  
  
Serge: "All wrapped? Good. You won't be appearing in this episode."  
  
Kuwabara: "MMF!"  
  
Frell: "Now where is our camera man? KOGA!!!  
  
Koga: He yawns, opening his eyes and lifting his face off of the camera. "Eh?"  
  
Serge: "We're rolling in 3; 2; 1"  
  
Kenny: "Mmf! Mmmffff, Mf Mf mf mmmfff mfff mff mfffmfff!!"  
  
Jaken: He bounds up, black wig flying out behind him. He grabs the sword in Kenny's hand. "This sword is reversed!"  
  
Kenny: "Mmmmf!"  
  
Jaken: He whacks Kenny repeatedly with the sword. "YOU IDIOT!! CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TOP AND BOTTOM?!"  
  
Kenny: He falls over unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru: "CUUUUT!!"  
  
Jaken: "Did I hit him too hard, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "In the eternal words of Colin Mochrie: YA'LL'RE CRAP!"  
  
Frell: blinks, pinching Sesshomaru's ear softly. "Honey? You aren't the director; you're the make-up artist. You can't cut. But you can call my actors crap if you want!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Right." He walks to random actors, pointing in their faces and screaming. He points to Ryo-Ohki. "CRAP!" He points to Jaken. "CRAP!" He points to Kuwabara. "CRAP!" He finally reaches Hiei. "Dinner? At 8?"  
  
Hiei: "I'm in character right now; so the answer is: Sorry, but I'm sleeping with Lord Shishio tonight."  
  
Sesshomaru: "Well, Frell, I'm done. You may continue. And, by the way, Hiei, I knew it all along."  
  
Frell: "Alrighty! Now, Jaken; Let's try to hit Kenny a little softer."  
  
Kenny: He cowers in the corner. "M-M-M-Mmmf!"  
  
Serge: He stares at Sesshomaru and Hiei with disgust, then he turns to look at Kenny. "God; first day on the set and our main actor is afraid of a munchkin wielding a sword! WEAKLING!"  
  
Kenny: "Mm-Mmmf!"  
  
Frell: "I-I guess we'll need a replacement. Any takers?"  
  
Studio: silent.  
  
Inuyasha: Approaches Frell from behind. "I'll do it."  
  
Frell: turns. "Eh? Oh! All right! Thanks Inu!"  
  
Inuyasha: "No problem, I memorized the script last night. It's pretty simple."  
  
Frell: "Thankies!"  
  
Serge: gives Inuyasha a look of gathering hatred. "So, we meet again, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha: Growls at him lowly. "Yes, it appears we have, Suger."  
  
Serge: he attacks Inuyasha. "NEVER CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Frell: "DOG FIGHT!!" Sesshomaru: sighs "Little brothers; how immature."  
  
Serge: pulls Inuyasha's ears angrily. "HOWL, DOG! HOWL!!"  
  
Inuyasha: howls before grabbing Serge's hair and yanking it repeatedly. "AWW, GO CALL YOUR MOTHER, SUGER!"  
  
Frell: "This is staring to get annoying, anybody else feel like playing the part?"  
  
Serge and Inuyasha: still grappling and ripping at each other.  
  
Serge: "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, PUPPY? HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?"  
  
Frell: "SAVE IT, SUGER!"  
  
Serge: "YOU BETTER RUN, KID!! YOUR B-  
  
Frell: twitches at the curse  
  
Serge: "--CH IS CALLING!"  
  
Serge and Inuyasha: both howling and bloody by this point.  
  
Tsora: "I'll play it!"  
  
Frell: "Eh-heh, no sorry! You don't have that feel about you!"  
  
Tsora: "Oh?" He smiles in that creepy way. "You're mean!"  
  
Frell: "Eh-hah. R-right." 


End file.
